


Luke, I am your father

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Misquoting Star Wars, Peter is a Good Big Brother, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: For a tumblr prompt asking for Tony gifting Peter a Darth Vader Clapper. (You know, clap your hands and turn it on.)Morgan and Tony get Peter a Darth Vader Clapper for Christmas, and Peter learns that not all fathers will share your blood. Family can be found.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Luke, I am your father

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little ficlet for the holidays.

As soon as he entered the living room, Morgan ran at Peter, abandoning her partly constructed gingerbread house that sat in shambles on the coffee table, gumdrops and candy buttons scattered across the surface. 

“Peter!” she cheered, wrapping her small arms around his waist in a tight embrace, little fingers digging into Peter’s back. Looking up at him, strands of her hair fell into her eyes. She let go of Peter to swat at the misbehaving hair, brushing it out of her face. “You came! I’ve been waiting all day.” Her voice bordered on a whine, and it made Tony laugh from behind Peter. 

Tony ran his fingers through her hair and looked down at her adoringly. “You inherited that impatience from me.”

She grinned, a little gap between her teeth showing from where she’d lost a tooth. Leaning into Tony, she stage whispered, “Can we give him our present?”

Peter looked at Tony, who rolled his eyes. “She’s been hounding me all week about this.”

Morgan darted away from Peter, swerving around the couch and stopping in front of the tree, her intense energy every bit her father. She dropped to her knees and dug around under the tree, moving gifts out of the way until she pulled a medium-sized box out with a triumphant huff. “Here it is!” 

Tony flopped down on the couch, his arm along the back, the lights of the tree reflecting in his eyes. He looked at Peter. “She’s really excited. She picked it out, with my help, of course.”

Peter shrugged off his coat and laid it over the chair. He took a seat on the couch with Tony, and Morgan barrelled over, hopping into his lap with a giggle, the haphazardly wrapped gift clutched in her hands. 

“Open it! Open it!” She wiggled away, crawling onto Tony’s lap. 

“Go ahead, kiddo.”

The copious amount of tape made getting into the package difficult, but with a little effort, he tore off the wrappings, and immediately Peter sucked in a breath. It was ridiculous and awesome and thoughtful all at once. 

It was a Darth Vader Clapper, and it talked, which just seemed to make it even funnier. When you clapped it on, it said, “The force is strong with this one.” And when you clapped it off, it said, “You underestimate the power of the dark side.”

He was literally speechless. It was a silly gift, but it made his chest cinch tight. He felt like he belonged, like he was a part of their family, and it was a good feeling. 

“Kid?” Tony prompted after a moment, probably wondering why Peter was silent for so long. 

“Do you like it?” Morgan asked, and Peter looked at her, and he knew he had tears in his eyes as ridiculous as it was. A genuine smile spread across his face, and he glanced back at the gift and then to her face, declaring how much he loved it. 

Morgan cheered and demanded that they try it right then. Tony laughed, offering to get them some hot cocoa while Peter got it ready. 

By the time Tony came back, Peter and Morgan were on the floor in front of the tree, clapping their hands. 

From the wall near the tree, Darth Vader said, “The force is strong with this one.” And a second later, the lights of the tree turned on again. 

Morgan laughed, rolling on the floor. “Daddy, did you see?”

Tony set their mugs of cocoa on the coffee table and sat in the chair. He had a wistful expression. “I saw. Pretty neat trick.” He turned his eyes to Peter, his expression thoughtful. “You know, we have extra room if you and May wanted to come up from Christmas.”

Peter's brow wrinkled as he shook his head. “We wouldn’t want to intrude, Mr. Stark. Really, It’s fine.” Even as he said it, his chest ached. He wished he could spend Christmas there. He knew May would love to get away from the city. 

Maybe sensing Peter’s indecision, Tony said, “Pete, just look at Morgan for a minute.” Peter glanced at her. She was sitting on her knees near Darth Vader, clapping the tree on and off, giggling every time. It made Peter smile. “She’s your sister, and well, you’re my son. Maybe not in blood, but when does that matter..”

Tony’s admission hit him hard, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat. Biting his lip, he was unsure what to say as Darth Vader reminded them not to underestimate the dark side. He let out a breath. “You really mean that?”

“I feel like there’s some joke in here about Darth Vader and being a father, but yeah, I mean it, and I hope you don’t mind because I can’t change how I feel.”

Morgan clapped, Darth Vader spoke, and the lights came on again. Peter smiled. “You know the line isn’t really ‘Luke, I am your father.’”

Tony barked a laugh. “You’re such a nerd.”

“I’ll have to ask May.”

“I already did. She said it was up to you.”

“May makes me pancakes Christmas morning.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll make Iron Man waffles. So, what do you say, Luke?”

Morgan clapped again, and Darth Vader’s floated through her giggles. 

“I say Darth Vader’s got a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope it brought you a little joy! You can find me on tumblr [here](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
